Blueberry & Banana Nut
by HokageAkamaru
Summary: Ike and his hotheaded lover Link skip over to a movie theatre to relax their bodies from the rigorous battles that racked them, rekindle their ever-growing love, and get some R&R. "Rest", however, is something that neither one of them got.  IkeXLink


Title: Blueberry & Banana Nut

Pairing(s): **IkeXLink**

Rating: M

**A/N: **This just popped up in my head from the depths of my corrupted subconscious. And much thanks to "_mah lovely_," for if it wasn't for the glorious smut sessions with the whores, this wouldn't have been possible~

Enjoy the **IkeXLink** action! -smirk-

(_Arigatou gozaimasu_, **fireball037**!)

* * *

_**We follow our favorite swordsmen to a distant movie theatre. They're getting away from the busy life of the Smash mansion to spend a quiet, intimate evening alone together...**_

"Two tickets for_ Scarlet_, please."

"_Scarlet_ at twelve?" the female cashier asked Ike with a starry smile. Link glared at her attractive lips, strongly squeezing his lover's right muscular arm ever the tighter, poking his lips. It seemed that everyone succumbed to his charm, though Ike did not realize that he emitted such an alluring force whenever confronted by others. Maybe it was a natural, aglow radiation that he could not see, but Link was growing tired of repetitively staking his claim on what was _clearly_ his.

Her cherry-red hair bounced about her small, round face like curly fries as she nodded, turning to her left to quickly to retrieve the mercenary's requested tickets. A machine printed them effortlessly, the female asking for the approximate amount of cash to obtain them. The mercenary forked over the bills, sliding them under the glass while chatting with the young lady about random matters... You know, making small talk. Link wasn't invited to join their conversations until she questioned what his reason for being there was.

And Link undoubtedly did not have a problem answering. His presence was practically obvious. Why else would he be dangling from his Ike's arms on a Saturday night at twelve o' clock?

"We're _lovers_," Link retorted gleefully with _great_ conviction, gobbling the befallen expression on the woman's visage. Ike's mellow hues gyrated, a teeny smirk on his irresistible lips, but he was sure the cashier did not get a chance to note this. Both he and Link knew just by blurting those simple, poisonous words, he'd just crushed her dreams. _Hell_, he pulverized them, and he wasn't the least bit sorry.

The only future Ike would be having was one with _him _and him alone.

_That _was for certain.

"_Oh_..." she replied in a tone as weightless as air, lowering her gaze from the handsome couple, "_So_... how long have you two... been an item?"

"For—"

"—_For about_... two years? Am I right, love? Hasn't it been two years?"

Link glanced up to his flushing lover with a piercingly intense gaze... one that forced a slurred response out of him.

"Oh, yeah. It's been almost two years—"

"—And our love grows stronger with each passing day! Ain't that right, babe?"

The Hylian threw in a corny smile, lifting himself up on his toes to peck his cheek.

"Uh... yeah! Of course...!"

Though it was the honest truth, the mercenary felt that he had to reply with that... or Link would totally loose his marbles if he chose to response with otherwise. The young woman chuckled at the pair—Link assumed she laughed to keep herself from crying—flashing them a sincere smile. Link could ingeniously point out hints of disappointment in the faint wrinkles of her stretched lips. And as if she sensed Link receipting those vibes just by observing her, she shifted to her side to retrieve their golden tickets and leftover change just to deprive him of the gratification.

"Here you are, sirs. Your movie begins in ten minutes—"

"—Thanks a bunches, sweetie. _Let's go, baby_."

She planned to place the items in the palms of the handsome mercenary, but Link—with a smug smirk on his full lips—intervened, snatching them from her with his free hand and shooting such a dirty glare it left a disdainful taste on the back of her tongue. He didn't even give her the slightest of chances to have one final, good look at her newfound acquaintance, but to Link, she was just another worthless human trying to get a piece of his tall,handsome pie...

...Of course, another worthless human that did not succeed.

Numerous coins varying in size and color clattered against the rough, dank concrete without a care, Link's furious hips swishing to and fro with each heavy step he took, Ike helplessly tossed about here and there by their linked limbs. They were headed towards the entrance of the theatre—or rather Link was, guiding him like a wanderlust, troubling child by his arm—until abruptly, he threw his body against a brick wall in the middle of a dimmed area of the theatre, figuratively pasting his frame upon his. Ike winced at the impulsive jerk, but Link didn't stop. He wouldn't.

"Did I miss something, dearest?" Ike smirked as he asked with strained breath, knowing perfectly well what ticked his little love off. He knew almost instantly where this conversation was leading just by the glint in his eyes, almost every word that would be uttered and every move that would be made.

"For once, Ike, can you turn_ please _turn off the gentlemen charm?"

"What's the problem? I thought you loved it?" the cobalt-haired individual questioned with a sexy simper, rousing dimples that seized his partner's damp breath. Link's spidery appendages fingered the hem of his satin, rose-colored dress blouse, tickling the base of his boyfriend's long torso, beginning their seemingly mile-long journey... The mercenary graced the murky air with one of his hunky giggles, shivering at the teasing touches and the sudden crisp breeze whispering to his nipples, shortly after moaning at the greasy tongue freely swimming around in the sodden, minty regions of his mouth. The kiss was soon destroyed by the blonde, a second too soon for Ike's liking, Link bestowing a rather noticeable nip mark on his lower lip before pulling away.

"...I _do_ love it. And so does everyone else you wink your eyes at and bat your lashes to. When you proposed your love for me I did not know that I was going to share it with everyone else. It's _tiring_ fighting off others, telling them to keep their hazy glances to themselves… and for two years."

Ike licked his lips. "_Ahh_, so _that's _what _this _is all about, eh? _The cashier upset you?_"

Link tossed his vision to the twinkling sequins on his mate's shirt. It was right on the money, "I wouldn't say 'upset'. I just didn't like the way she was looking at you... how _all_ of them look at you... _Even Marth now_..."

That name alone justified his present actions. Propelled by desire, Link leisurely dragged his frozen, invigorating fingertips farther up his waist, feather-lightly tapping at his lover's abs. It drove Ike ludicrous. He relied upon his toes once again to bring him at equal height with his lover, not to kiss him, but to give him his weekly mark. His coral lips caught onto a random spot where Ike's broad shoulder met his neck, there suckling like a leech that's missed too many meals. Ike swirled in a vortex of ecstatic agony. While steadily balancing on his feet, the blonde then gave his boyfriend a little surprise. He pitilessly bit into the soft skin as if he were taking a nice big bite out of a juicy red apple, branding him with the signature of his sharp teeth. He gradually stepped down evenly on the wet earth, smiling accomplishedly at the bright, broken flesh. Ike certainly would be flaunting _that _for a few weeks, keeping those famished coyotes off of him... like bug repellent. And similar to bug repellent, it wears off every once in a while, that's why it was crucial to keep reapplying it.

"Perhaps now they'll get some idea of what I mean by 'mine'."

"_D-Damn, Link_," Ike sputtered, looking for the strength that allowed him to speak, "Warn me when you do that..."

His canines were what did the most damage.

"I knew what she wanted, I know what all of them want," Link continued, ignoring his mate's gentle request, "but they can't have you. They won't. _Ever_."

The bluenette laughed, flinching as Link's tongue gingerly mopped up the accumulating droplets of crimson like a little kitten, his way of nonverbally saying "I'm sorry".

"You're so cute when you're jealous, Link, _although sometimes it hurts..._"

The Hylian smirked at this bold comment, moving his cold hands a few centimeters higher...

"You think its jealousy? Or territorial?"

"It's probably both, and I'm loving every bit of it. But I get what you're sayin', babe. There are others that look at me, and I can't help that I'm attractive, but did you see those two men undressing you with their eyes over by that corner, or that middle-aged woman swooning her heart out? Or that one creep that hasn't stopped looking this way who has been staring you down even as we speak?"

Link, tense and alert, peered all around for this "creep", but Ike refocused all of his attention back onto him with a smooth kiss to his brow, "You turn just as many heads—" the mercenary looked over to his boyfriend's rear end, "—or perhaps it's because you're wearing those skin-tight jeans tonight. _I told you not to wear these in public._"

"But I wore them solely for you, Ikey. _To please you_," Link strongly defended with a whine, lips tooted and all, briefly pecking his lover's upper lip.

"_Mmm_, and that you have. But my point is, pet, that you don't have to be jealous. You trust me, right?"

"'_Course I trust you,_ baby. Though that Prince Marth is pretty persuading in a lot of ways. _Those hips, those pretty eyes..._"

"_Aww, c'mon_. You know I only have _eyes_ for you, Linky-pie—" The taller of the two slithered his arms about his lover's waist, his hands diving in the tight, back pockets of Link's jeans, filling them out inch by inch. The Hylian gasped softly at the firm grasp Ike now had on his ass, forcing him upon his arousal, "—_you're my number one_."

Link's eyes lit up like the theatre lights, Ike capturing his lips before he could even get the chance to. The meddling instruments beneath Ike's blouse harassed his hardening nubs, as the blonde man completely forgot where they were... and ultimately what time it was. Their movie would be starting in a mere three minutes, but seeing a movie was far from what he and Ike both wanted, that is, in their current states of mind. Link pressed himself against Ike's body, moaning at his tongue and the adventurous hands groping his ass in small circles.

Thankfully it was dark enough, and there weren't many people going to see a movie at twelve.

"_Hnn… _As much as I'd love to continue making out with you and have you feel me up, we have a movie to catch."

"So you're just going to leave me in _this _state? And how do you suppose I am going to hide _this?_"

Ike ground his weeping manhood into his boyfriend's hips, Link having difficulty swallowing something betwixt a giggle and a moan.

"...You'll be alright. Just stand close behind me if you're that conscious about it. _We can finish up later_..."

"_But I don't wanna finish later..._"

It had to be the sexiest man-pout Link had ever heard. The mercenary reeled him back into his mouth, entrancing him with every open-mouthed kiss, but Link eventually pulled away before things escaladed... which they would, personally knowing his own sexual strengths and weaknesses. Fairly quickly.

"_Ike..._ in case you didn't realize, we're at a _movie theatre_. There aren't a lot of places for _that_ and there's not much privacy—_although there aren't many people out tonight.._. _Unless we get lucky and the theatre is empty, but like that'll happen_," Ike raised a thin brow here in contemplation, "_Now come on_. We're going to miss our movie! S'not every day that we get to spend some time alone like this, you know! I'll purchase the popcorn and you go and find our seats. _And when the show's over..._"

Link slowly dragged his right hand from Ike's chest, lightly cupping his groin before giving it a constricting squeeze. Ike sobbed a cry so sugary sweet, the blonde swore he would've reconsidered waiting till after the movie. Link laid his soft lips upon his mate's, whispering with undeniable seduction, "..._then our little show can begin, yeah?_"

Ike—after slowing his throbbing heart—grinned at that promise, licking off the sweet syrup Link's lips naturally secreted, releasing his clutches on his butt.

"_I'm looking forward to it_..."

Their fingers entwined, the Hylian leading the way as he always liked to do. They entered through the main entrance's automatic doors together, Ike waddling close behind his boyfriend while occasionally give him a tap or two to his ass. Of course their peculiar behavior sparked a nerve of curiosity between the few cashiers running the concession stand. Now Link hadn't a problem displaying his deep affection for the man he loved and he had an inkling that all three of their tired, over-processed brains were pondering over the very same question. He figured he'd put them out of their misery and answer for them. The elfin male about-faced, fixing up Ike's rebellious hair.

"You want any candy? I think I have enough for some."

A dark chuckle surfaced from Ike's sinister lips, "That won't be necessary._ I've got my candy right here..._"

He attempted to grope his rear end again, blindly falling for Link's bait, but he caught him by the wrists in the midst of his sneak endeavor.

"_Behave..._" growled Link with a spicy smile, "..._Our seats?_"

"_Aye aye, cap'n_."

Link parted him lastly with a momentous peck as he gave him his entrance, the two of them going their separate ways.

Link approached the male who appeared to be somewhere in his late teens. He wore coke bottle glasses, had loud, carrot-red hair, and blatant freckles that looked more like a disease than a trait. His frail, sickly-looking body trembled where he barely stood, his pale skin glowing with a healthy blush that took after a fresh beet. Link chortled at his entertaining behavior, as did his observing coworkers who whispered a few things back and forth.

"Uhm—! M-May I h-help you?"

Link charmed him with a smile, "Yes you may. I'd like a small bowl of popcorn, please."

The boy scrambled to get the swordsman's order, knocking just about everything over.

"O-Okay! Um—_B-Butter?_ Would you l-like any butter on your popcorn, s-sir?"

"No thanks, dear. Just the popcorn. _Oh!_"

Link pointed to the sky-blue box of brightly-colored gummy bears locked behind a glass case that showcased various types of mouth-watering candies attractively.

"Can I also get a box of those teddy bears? _My Ikey loves those…_"

"C-Candy, too? Um! Al-Alright!"

The carrot-topped teen felt all over himself for the matching keys to unlock the box so hurriedly, in fact he knocked over Link's skinny bowl of popcorn!

"G-GAH! I-I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine, honey…"

_This might take a while…_

By the time Link had gotten to the specified auditorium, the movie had just started. Some demon-like figure was skewering a wandering human in a white-blue flamed pitchfork.

Out of the hundreds of seats that littered the vast floor, the masculine male chose to sit all the way at the top? Perhaps there was a reason… What Link realized secondly were the multiple, bodiless seats. There were a few people there with them that night—a young couple or two—but they were nestled much closer to the silver screen. Link would have hoped that Ike would've selected a spot somewhere in the middle but the back would suffice just for tonight. There was much more privacy that way.

The Hylian climbed the steps with his medium bowl of butter-less popcorn and candy, taking his seat to the right of his lover.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized, "the poor cashier was having a little trouble."

"I would be, too, with a body like that," Ike automatically reached over to grab the popcorn, smiled and gave his little love a pinch to his buttocks.

"Oh you devil, you. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. The main character guy's friend just got roasted. I don't think he's that relevant, though."

A cry roughly shattered Link's sensitive eardrums; a woman shrilled in horror, for she encountered the same demon that ended the life of her mate.

"Ah, that's too bad… Oh! _Look_, Ike! I got you gummy bears!" Link nearly screamed over the cries, giving his boyfriend the delightful gelatin treats. The mercenary blinked at the blue box they were enclosed in, his pink petals shriveling into a perfect smile.

"Aww… _You didn't have to get me anything_, babe."

"I knew you liked them, so of course I got 'em."

"_Ah_… Well, thanks honey. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, lovely."

Ike swiftly kissed his precious lips. The couple snuggled up under the other as they watched the gory film, Link resting his head upon Ike's large shoulder. Ike placed the bowl in his lap, his partner every now and then feeding a few of the pieces to him, Ike pecking all of his fingertips afterwards.

As the movie steadily progressed, little did Ike's thoughts. He found it very difficult keeping focused on the story plot with the current problem pressed against his zipper_. _And Link's toasty body heat wasn't adding to his strenuous efforts of relieving him of it. Seemingly all he could think about was licking down the creamy interior of Link's thighs that tasted faintly of butter-pecan ice cream. He wanted to savor the immeasurable earthquakes that would dominate his body in every region. To hear him sing melodies that would make blue jays and canaries envious. But the outcome of that happening taking their surroundings into consideration was very slim. Very.

Link was right. He'd be better off waiting till they arrived at the mansion. But… there were fairly a small amount of people in the auditorium. About five or six, give or take. He and Link were at the very top. They could get away with quite a lot, which is solely the reason why he chose the secluded area. But would Link cooperate?

Ike would have to test him…

A shriek—from a female, most likely—shattered the crystal silence as the large monitor broadcasted a much larger, more intimidating minion of the underworld terrorize a roomful of citizens, apparently dismembering one unlucky male with hardly any trouble.

"_Please_. You call this scary? I could list several different things that are twice as hellish right off the bat," Link boasted to himself, Ike overhearing.

"Alright, Mr. Hero… Be mindful that they're everyday mortals."

Ike simpered, settling a hand onto his right thigh, giving it a loving little squeeze. Link responded with a causal kiss to his boyfriend's jaw, "Yeah? Well I'm not," reaching into their shared bowl of popcorn and popping a few pieces into his mouth. Those eyes focused on the gruesome killing of another nameless human, not where the mercenary wanted them to be. He wanted his undivided attention, and he wanted it now.

Not the particular response he was hoping for… So Ike turned it up a little bit. Progressively, that same, sly hand began to perform teensy circles that inched closer and closer up the inside of his thigh, the mercenary's finger applying delicious pressure with each little ellipse he ever so carefully drew on those scrumptiously-tight jeans. He turned his head to look at his little love, a smirk playing on his full lips, his enlarged pupils caressing him in the dark. Link craned his neck, those stout lips hovering closely to his ears, sensuously licking them. Ike was sure to hear every movement that pink instrument made.

"Ike… _What do you think you're doing?_"

The taller man grinned at this inquiry.

"_What does it feel like_, _baby?_" He then leisurely skated that sinful finger up the slight budge in his pants with such a pressure, Link slightly bucked and rolled his hips upward for more in response, pressing further into his cushioned seat with his head thrown back, that cute Adam's apple exposed.

_Now that's more like it_, Ike thought happily to himself, thoroughly pleased with his lover's physical reply.

The advent killings were ceased or postponed, now averting to a more quiet, still setting. Continuing his foreplay and looking to the silver screen, Ike observed the last remaining band of friends sat circled around a bonfire. Going by the somber looks on their faces, it was clever to make an inference that they were mourning the loss of their close friends and relatives.

Ike wasn't interested in all that, and now, neither was the withering Hylian. His moist, broken breath infiltrated the crisp air, luscious lips parted, fountains of adoring whimpers drooling from them. For that finger—gods that lovely finger—was working magical wonders on his livening member, but it wasn't doing enough. Arching beautifully into his seat and spread-eagle, the blonde called on his boyfriend eagerly, humming his name profusely while thrashing his head about, begging, moaning and whining, but being wary of the others below them. And it hurt to keep his cries and squeals of delight bottled in his lungs; Ike found it both entertaining and extremely fulfilling.

"_I-Ikey_, _p-please… Mnn… P… Pl… Plea_—_Ahh!_"

Link's petite hips gyrated and ground ravenously into that stagnant, cold hand. He dug his short nails into the plastic cup holders of the armchairs that he held onto for dear life. The mercenary ate up those pleas like candy. He had pleaded nice enough, and he himself was beginning to realize how much he could actually take of this.

Ike smirked, wetting his lips as he furthered his assaults on Link's stiff member. He took his index finger and, dipping the tip into his constricting jeans, wiggling an inch past the hem. The blonde literally squeaked, and it was quiet… though soft background music hummed in the ears of the moviegoers.

Now crying out to the gods and birthing obscenities in the same breath, the Hylian fluidly rocked his little hips, increasing the tempo, wanting that damnable finger. Needing it. He hiked his left leg up, digging his heel into the cushion and quaking, off balance, but wanting that delicious finger to bring him to an earth shattering release.

"_Gods, Ike. Gods, gods… D-Do it, mmn…_"

Ike found indescribable pleasure in watching his love grovel and cry and scream below a whisper. How did he do it, the mercenary did not know, but he figured he'd further this spectacle. He pressed further into those hip-hugging trousers, getting a little tangled in a few strands of blonde hair, knowing that he was getting close to claiming that hot, weeping cock. It was fairly difficult. The jeans restricted free movement, and Link's patience was running dangerously on low.

They would have to get into a new position, one where all of the blondie's delicious treats were accessible. And soon, before Link grew grumpy. He liked to be the one giving out the teases, not to be on the receiving end.

Without a forewarning, the mercenary slipped his finger out of the jeans. Link—with eyes half-lidded and glossy—blinked out of his blinding haze, sluggishly rolling his head over to face his lover. His brows furrowed in an angry slant.

"_Ike… Wh… _What the hell're—"

The bluenette's lips crushed into the blonde's, forcing his tongue inside that hot cavern. Link happily welcomed his partner, moaning into the soppy kiss, clawing at his mate's beautiful body. In the midst of their kiss, Ike lifted the barricading arm rest that played as a physical barrier them—breaking their kiss momentarily. Now unbound and sexually delirious, Link jumped into his boyfriend's large, warm lap, tongue slashing and grinding madly on him anywhere he could, just to get a fix of that wondrous friction. Ike chuckled at his fidgety actions; the chair creaked from the pressure.

"I-Ike! Quit—_mmmah_—playin'…" Link licked his earlobe, mewling and panting and tugging on his boyfriend's collar, "_H-Hurry up n' fuck me_."

"_But I'm afraid I'm not done foolin' around_, honey."

The mercenary bestowed a brief kiss to his begging lips, then pushed him back into his seat forcefully, the Hylian's back pressed against the armrest, now turned sideways in the chair, the smirk of a demon playing ever so well on his sinful tulips. Ike feverishly lifted Link's sexy black, fitting blouse by the little strip of flowery lace at the hem to uncover those pink, delectable nubs. They percolated effortlessly once introduced to the chilled room—or maybe Ike's ministrations had a little something to do with it. Nevertheless, Link emitted a soft cry at the sudden temperature shock, legs swaying and rumbling. His palms branched out for his love's head; he secured a hold on his viscous locks. Ike couldn't help but beam at the little one as he shifted his position. He lowered his head, ghosting his lips and breath over the smooth, baking skin of his lower abdomen before inching painfully slowly upward to those bright coral nipples, though Link would have preferred if he had stayed right there. An impatient blonde yanked helplessly and hungrily on his indigo locks; he yearned for the delicious sensation of that hot, slick tongue slathered all over his aching, nerve-ending bundles of flesh. But Ike resisted, taking his sweet, sweet time with this delicate body… Because his beguiling physique was something to be marveled. Something to be lusted for. He loved how the light played on his short torso, how it revealed and unearthed every defined curve and dip of its region, every nook and cranny that further boosted his sex appeal and made him ever the more edible. How marvelously sexy it was to watch his chest rise and fall like dough…

Tickling his sleek abs with his lips, the taller man paced himself as he skimmed his way northbound to his puckered nipples planting a trail of dry kisses. Then, once driving Link up a wall and being rammed with his hips, Ike trapped the nipple with his greased lips—his thumb occupying the right—suckling, torturing the thin flesh straightaway with his forefront teeth. The blonde elicited a muffled cry; he relinquished one hand from his mate's hair, the appendage now filling his wet mouth with three of his own fingers to suffocate and suppress his involuntary outbursts of ecstasy. He arched further back, consequently having those petite hips grind into his beau's with more raging need with each rhythmic roll. Ike lightly scraped his teeth over the wet, hard flesh. He suckled attentively, his tongue utilizing as many tricks as he knew that would send his lover over the edge. He glanced up to gaze upon that lovely face… but all he could see was Link's chin and the lubricated fingers limply out of his mouth.

Ike detached himself from the nipple.

"_Spread those legs a little for me_,_ baby_," he huskily whispered, and Link was more than willing to comply. His legs swung open like doors, like summer windows, clawing what little nails he had down his creamy torso. Now with unlimited access to his body, Ike carefully undid the silver button on Link's jeans, which came popping loose, and the zipper even unzipped itself. Link's member came bursting out his pants, the tip peaking above the elastic hem of his boxer shorts. The light played on his manhood, and the mercenary saw a glint. He smirked, tasting his lips. He cupped him firmly, giving him a nice, slow squeeze just like he had done to him moments prior, Link roughly falling out of his chair as he arched his back—well into the next seat—drawing a choked sob from his little one. Then Ike reached below him, one hand fondling his sac whilst the other pulled on his jeans, careful not to get his sodden fingers dry. "I-Ike, _c-cut it o—NNN!_"

That last outburst was pretty loud amid the retaliation music resounding throughout the theatre. Ike plunged two of his forefingers into the warm cavern of his mouth, moving them all around, collecting the sweet nectar. Link helped, sucking and slurping greedily on the appendages, his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure tingled his body. He moved his hips against his boyfriend's lovely hand, but whined in utter disappointment when he withdrew both his hand and his finger. He brought his head up sluggishly, dizzy and droopy-eyed with drool leaking from his mouth.

"_Ikeee?_"

"_Hang on_…" he mercenary whispered more to himself, lapping up the saliva, then slithering his tongue past his lips, stroking every crevasse in its path. The Hylian moaned with a growl of passion, caressing wherever he could. Link continued to wildly yet gracefully buck his hips, wriggling out of his pants.

Ike dove into Link's shorts, that cold hand fully grasping his hot cock, contrasting wonderfully in temperature. Link gasped with a sharp intake of breath, an adorable squeal of delight pouring from groin and out from his stout lips. The other hand was bound for his rear. Ike's coated fingers defied the elastic defenses, sliding effortlessly into the crack of his ass and thrusting them inside that tender hole.

Link's muscles instantly responded, clamping down mercilessly on the probing fingers as his teeth had done at his boyfriend's collarbone to keep himself from letting loose the strident moan that would blow their cover. But oh gods, did it hurt. That little body rocked uncontrollably; his throat burned from holding back. Petite hips did not know whether they wanted more to grind into that hand or back that ass up on those yummy fingers swimming about inside him. "_Ah… A-Ahnn…_"

"_Yeeeah_, _you like that_, _don't you?_" Ike gripped his member and injected another digit inside that moist canal. He nibbled and suckled on the point of his right ear…

"Nnngh! _F-Fuck yeah_…"

Ike smiled at his progress, kissing his lover's lips, stroking his hot need and filling him with his fingers of love. A crescendo of pleasures overtook the Hylian's frame all at once, a reoccurring tsunami of pure bliss launching him into a vortex sexual insanity. He birthed a gasp of surprise and jolted his hips back onto the appendages, riding them without a shred of dignity.

"Right there! _Oh gods, right there_, Ike! _Yes!_"

All the bluenette had to do was keep his fingers still while his love pounced rapidly on them with such a need Ike was sure his appendages would break off inside him. He was terribly close to release. And Ike was going to help him achieve that. He curled his long fingers and swirled them all about in that tight ass. Smirking, pumping his blushing cock with vigor as he worked on the steadily hardening buds. Link threw his head back in euphoria, his abdomen tightening deliciously.

"Yes…! G-Gods, gods yes. I-I'm… nn… coming—OH! IKE, YES! YES! AHH~!"

Link emitted quick, pitchy gasps throughout his stiff orgasm, spasms dominating his every limb as his hips jerked into his lover's hand. His seed was caught on all five of Ike's fingers, and a little on his chest, the liquid twinkling in the light. He came to, huffing, with a wide smile. He was illuminated by a crimson glow; luckily, there was a lot of screaming and hollering due to the onslaught of demons going on by the human rebellion front, so that little cry went unheard by the few moviegoers.

"_Nmm_… Wow…" sighed Link. His beau slowly licked off every liquid drop off his love's essence, even lapping up the little bit that landed on his belly, which roused gleeful giggles from his lover, "…_Do I taste good?_"

Ike removed his fingers, whispering huskily into those cute Hylian ears, "…Like sugar," and there was a soulful kiss, "_Now it's time for phase two_."

The mercenary snatched up Link by his buns with his masculine strength, having them hover over his stiff manhood.

"_W-Wait_, Ike!"

The larger male blinked in confusion. Then, the blondie gently and slowly weaved his fingers between the spaces of his buttons, lightly ghosting his nails over his smooth chest. One by one he unloosened each little sequin, pecking the "v" of fresh skin, smirking all the while. Icy fingertips ran over the bluenette's nubs, drawing a moan and a short chuckle. Link dragged the crown of his tongue, skimming it, all the way up to his lover's cheek. He kissed him, smiling, "_My turn_."

Ike parted his lips to speak, but instead of producing words, a low growl from the base of his gut rumbled like thunder in Link's ears. He had dipped his hand into his pants, clasping his raging hard-on, like an unremitting crab's pinchers. With the other, he unbuttoned his pants and yanked down the zipper's silver tongue, bringing his beau's erection into the dark, cold atmosphere.

"_Mn… You're always so hard_," Link whispered as thin and addicting as cigarette smoke in his ears, working two digits around the wet tip. The bluenette, steadily and rocking his hips into that hot palm, pressed his head as far back as he could into his seat, moaning as sexily as any man could. The Hylian smiled at the one he loved and held so dear, collecting some of the precum as the easy transparent liquid smeared all over his forefingers. Sampling it only had him lusting for more.

Link pushed back the four-something armrests beside him before laying himself out on the three chairs. Ike's jittery long fingers entangled themselves in golden tresses as the archer had positioned his rosy, pouted lips mere centimeters from his manhood. He stuck out his tongue, performing light, quick flicks from the base of his shaft to the very top of its head, repeating this whilst tickling and playing with his sac. Engrossed in his bodily flavors, he proceeded to stuff his face with his love's scrotum—Ike appeared to love that. His mercenary's strong, vigorous hips thrust into his boyfriend's face, yanking at his blonde mane.

"_C-C'mon Link…!_" he sobbed, absolutely tremulous. Link pursed his coral tulips over the aching need, the humidity radiating from his breath boggling his mind.

"_Please_, b-baby…"

And it took that final, soft cry—one that was completely, irresistibly sexy and totally out of the bluenette's character—to coax Link into finally giving him what his man really wanted. All he needed were some cute apple cheeks.

Wetting his fine lips, Link engulfed the pulsing need, purring in his throat at how incredibly hot it was. The mercenary elicited a moan that only Hylian ears could pick up. He began to shake, his hips repeatedly thrusting so that every inch of his cock would be sheathed in that wet, slick, warm mouth.

"_That's it… _That's it… _Nnn_,_ f-fuck…_"

Link worked his tongue about his shaft, sucking hard and vigorously—just like he knew Ike liked it—making certain that he caressed every inch with his muscle. Ike's head was spinning; nipples hardened, and the blonde lovingly stroked those with his index fingers, rapidly flicking them. His hand tangled in this blonde hair forced the smaller man upon his cock, giving him no other option that to deep throat him. And Link happily complied.

He took in all of his lover—Ike's eyes tumbling back into his skull, snarls of pleasure escaping him, growling and pulling on his hair as Link slammed down every nail. He started at his tip, teasing the slit with the point to his tongue, then capping his lips over the entire head, suckling before descending easefully down, all the way to the very base of his cock, enjoying how his throat opened up and expanded to accommodate his size. He found it delightful, feeling the tip of his member brush the back of his throat. It had his beau hitting notes he never knew he had in him. Link's paws migrated to his lover's tightened testes, now tugging harder.

"_Ah, fuck! L-Link!_"

Ike yanked his boyfriend's head up so that he would release his cock. It fell out of the blonde's mouth with a "pop", nearly resting on the mercenary's lower abs. Half-lidded blue orbs gazed into a matching set with heed.

"_Hn?_" Link questioned innocently, pecking his partner's full lips, that kiss immediately evolving into something deeper and more passionate. Ike moaned into it, tasting himself, groping Link's hips. He slipped his thumbs through his vacant belt loops, lightly pulling down his jeans a few inches.

"_C'mere_, my little farm boy…" Ike pat his thigh, spreading his legs wider, "_Saddle up_."

"Don't mind if I do."

Link straddled himself over his love, bestowing a sweet yet hard, juicy kiss on his lips. They locked eyes and that's when Ike realized that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He loved his blonde; he couldn't fathom a day without him. Not seeing his face, not loving him like this. Just having him between his fingertips each day and night was a gift from the gods above. A gift that he would never return.

"Ike…? _Mnn…_"

Ike blinked at the voice of his blondie. He had lost himself in his eyes, a rather weird moment to have a revelation. Link, panting and clutching fistfuls of his shirt, shook him back to reality.

"_P-Please_…" Link performed a brief lap dance, his lips turned inside-out in a pout. Ike dug his front teeth in his lower lip, clutching his manhood, the head kissing Link's puckered entrance. The archer moaned, pressing back onto his penis. His blue-haired beau fulfilled his desire, slowly arching himself into his tight ass. A swallowed cry of both pleasure and pain ripped from the Hylian's throat. Ike was splitting him in two, a wonderful sensation that had the blonde wailing and withering. His tightness and the constriction his rings of muscle had on the mercenary's cock tossed him into a blissful state of mind. He tied him in his arms, pulling the smaller man close to him so that they were chest to chest, until he could feel his racing heart. Their damp foreheads collided softly. Link ringed his arms about Ike's neck, elbows nestled in the dips of his shoulders. His breath was short and moist. He stared into his boyfriend's eyes, those rings of blue boring into his. Coral lips danced with one another as they brushed together.

It had rather quiet in the theater room. On the silver screen, the main character—whose name Ike had forgotten—seemed to have confronted the demon king, an illuminated, supposedly sacred weapon clutched in his right hand. They were currently having a stare down—yellow pupil-slit eyes burning to devour the brown-eyed mortal. The music silenced for dramatics, and it couldn't have picked a better time.

Ike didn't want to start pounding into his love without any disrupting noise to disguise and blend their cries into. And so he took this time to wait for the battle to commence. And it was hell.

"_Ike_…"

The Hylian called to him with breath as dense as cumulus clouds. When the mercenary caught wind of this, sapphires immediately shifted to the other, aglow pair. The very tip of Link's little nose skimmed his boyfriend's twice… Eskimo kisses.

With every atom of his soul, the Hylian uttered softly in the stillness of it all, "_I love you_, _Ike Greil_."

Time stopped just for this sweet moment.

Those words were sensuously pieced together—crafted thoughtfully in the bosom of Link—laced and birthed to existence from the sweetest lips… Ike was taken by those words, experiencing within the most intimate part of his being, within his heart, that he could not comprehend alone. He was in such euphoria, everything rumbled. All he could manage to do is stare at the most beautiful human to ever walk into his life.

"_I love you_" wasn't sufficient to express how he felt to his lover. He was better than such overused words. Fiery-blue burned mirroring his desperate need of a physical response… A release. A whimper, one belonging to an injured, pleading pup, escaped the archer's slightly bloated lips. He wriggled his hips eliciting a shaky moan as he felt Ike shift partially inside him. He thirsted for that.

Buffeted with stratus clouds of humidity, the cobalt-haired man scraped his warm fingers of liquid gripped the small of Link's back. He pulled him close, upper torsos conjoined, and met his lips… as sweetly and as delicately as he had ever done before. Link could feel his entrails reduce to yogurt. His jellied arms rung lazily around his love's strong, beautiful neck.

"I-Ikey…! _D-Do it_. _F-Fuck me already!_"

And that was a stern command.

With a twisted smile, Ike angled himself in the Hylian's glorious body.

"As you wish, my dear."

He tied his limbs about his mate's cute backside, Link sluggishly rising, feeling Ike's manhood progressively leave his inner walls, which was the most mind-obliterating sensation he could ever experience. But it was short-lived—Ike dug his boots into the theatre floor, hoisted his hips, summoning the strength from every muscle in his lower half, and slammed back into his blondie. In instant response, Link threw his head to the ceiling, zealously loosing the jagged cry to rip from his throat.

"_AH__—__!_"

—Ike strategically capped his mouth over his boyfriend's, killing the strident cry. He peered the blonde's shoulder for any curious onlookers. There was no stirring in the darkness.

Link huffed at the sloppy open kiss, fidgeting at that delicious sudden burst of energy.

"_Mnnn_, Ike…"

His muscles contracted about Ike's organ, toes curling. He wanted to be pummeled by that cock. He wanted Ike to fill him with that godly instrument. His lust and Ike's inactivity caused him to act. He dug his soot-colored boots into the seat's cushion and began to ride him, using his boyfriend's mouth as a muffler.

"_Fuck yes… Oh, Ike… F-Mmmh… Mmmh! Hnnah! Ah!_"

Nails engraved red welts on peachy skin, and Link did not care. The rabid heated friction in his ass and the otherworldly sensation of his penis sliding against the mercenary's hard abs over stimulated the Hylian's brain. On the receiving end, Ike felt as if he was being stabbed with a blunt, fleshy sword. He wrapped all five fingers around that pink, blushing shaft with a grip of great need. Link stifled a cry that burned his throat, thrusting his tissue inside his bluenette lover's mouth. As he hobbled up and down in his lap, he would consequently buck into Ike's stationary hand. Out of the slits of his eyes did he monitor his mate, and just seeing the man he loved in that delirious state of pleasure where every little touch, taste, feeling was intensified and enhanced, brought him ecstasy, tenfold.

That cry. He wanted that final, unbridled cry. That look of a spent angel. After some minutes of this, he was close.

"I-Ike," he strained with labored breath. Every pained muscle in his petite hips, calves and thighs screamed at him for rest. He came to an abrupt after grinding himself like hell into the mercenary.

"…_ck me._"

He couldn't hit it. The little hill of nerves that only Ike's cock could hit could fully bring him to a hard, sating release. He would think after riding him like a pogo stick it would get him somewhere, but it proved to be a job for his love and his love only.

Ike raked his fingers through that jungle of soft pillars of golden, simpering. He could have fun with this.

"_I'm sorry_, babe. You want me to what—?"

"—_Don't fuck with me_, Ike. You know _exactly_ what I want."

The indigo-haired man, simpering at the feisty one's cute forcefulness and threat, drifted his pursed lips from his jaw and focused to a more southern region… his gently jutting collar bone. His right thumb, inert just moments before, abruptly swiped over the slit; the unceremonious friction brought a squeak of astonishment, quickly following a series of thrusts into that large warm hand.

"_Nn…! I-Ike!_" he put on a candied pout, "_P-Please_…"

It was The Face.

Ike succumbed to The Face. One too superior for words.

His erection grew ever the more firm, for he had an all new reason to turn Link out.

And right on cue, intense combat music stung the ears of those who had them. On the silver screen, the weapons of the demon king and the god-chosen savior of Man sharply clanged in an overdramatic fashion, the starting point of an epic duel to the death. Link, overshadowed by his boyfriend's silhouette, stuck his neck out in earnest to see what all the commotion was about. But Ike did not have the precious patience to give him a chance. The mercenary hiked his little love up in the air, the backs of his knees settled securely in the slots of his elbows, all this, while still maintaining that intimate, bodily connection with the one he adored. Link screeched in surprise upon being lifted so quickly without an alert, his hands scrambling for the other man's neck for leverage so he wouldn't fall flat on his head. That's when he was fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of the panel, but it did not last long, hence the word "glimpse". Ike then slammed him into his chair, the blonde replying with a cry. His legs remained at their posts, cradled by his mercenary's arms.

Utilizing every muscle he had, Ike plowed into his blonde lover with a frightening passion like never before, to a point where neither knew when he was out nor in, and neither cared. Link quaked like a shaking something. He could not express in mere words the warped pleasure that tingled his legs and tightened his scrotum or buckled his knees. All that would come through were strings of broken words and drool. Plenty of it. Ike was sure he was wearing his throat raw and screaming. The pleasure was almost indigestible, inconceivable… not designed for any human to withstand for long periods of time. Ike was thrusting into his canal with far more than enough speed and acceleration to burn him… to damn near alter time itself. Link banged his head against the cushioned chair exaggeratedly, branching out. Clawing for something, anything, thrashing and swearing, begging to his mate for more pressure, more mercilessness, more this and that, wishing more masochistic pain upon himself. That delicious, masochistic pain. He wanted to absorb all the delicious sensations Ike was giving him with that hot, unremitting cock, piling it on, taking it with everything he could humanely, physically endure.

Pinching his own nipples with saliva driveling out of the corner of his pouted lips, the blonde man arched himself into his lover's paced thrusts, lifting his ass off the chair with sustained, leveled balance. That's when he saw a glimpse of the heavens.

"_IKE THERE! _OH GODS! GODS, _THERE IKE! _YES, _YES!_"

Ike licked his upper lips as if he could taste those sweet cries; surprisingly enough, he was stunned at how he could hear them over all of the metal-clashing brought along by the heated battle occurring behind him. But he knew he was hitting something. Link was squirming like a headless chicken with this new surge of pleasure coursing through him. Hyperventilating as if in a cloud of smoke, the rosy Hylian reached for his hardened erection, bringing pleasure to the way he knew he liked it, ever the more eager to be swallowed by his orgasm.

Ike descended upon his lover, devilishly smirking with equally devilish lips, hips a going.

"There?" he repeated, deliciously repetitious in his hips, increasing the pace as he hit Link's sweet spot precisely. He was getting close, largely because of Link's ass suffocating his cock and the indescribable arousing spectacle of Link getting off was an orgasm in itself.

"YE—MMNN—_OH! _IKE!" With his pretty blue eyes lit up like bulbs, Link convulsed, tossing slightly in all directions, "IKE! I'M COMING! _I'M COMING_,_ I'M COM_—AHHN~!"

A cry to the gods, and the blonde arched like a rainbow into his seat, collapsing in on himself as his seed shot from his rupturing cock, landing abstractly on his toned belly, cheek and on the comfortable movie chair. Ike followed close after, continuously thrusting his manhood inside the walls that clamped down involuntarily on it.

"_L-Link…!_"

He grunted and with three hard, stiff flicks of his hips, he came, seeing red, green and white, then slumping onto his love who welcomed him with arms ajar and lips pursed for kisses. Link encompassed his hot, sweaty torso as he was brought up, their lips connecting passionately and heatedly a dangerous need for oxygen was met. And then, being perfectly, absolutely still, Link felt it.

Ike's warm seed filling him from within. A fairly faint feeling… yet to him, it was the most intimate, most beautiful conclusion of their love-making.

The music softened…

"_Ikey?_" the elfin male cooed directly to his ears with a giggle. He was preoccupied with lapping up his essence.

"Yeah?"

"_Remember when you made me wear those stilettos for your birthday?_"

Ike grinned at that fond memory. Link could deny it till the day was long, but he pulled it off damn well.

"How could I ever forget?"

"…This makes up for it. _A billion times_."

Ike received a tender kiss to his brow.

Link said he would pay with his life after the "festivities", so this was good news! After more heartfelt kisses, the mercenary detached himself from the blonde. Then the men proceeded to cleaning themselves and their lightly soiled seats as best they could in the poorly illuminated darkness. The frequent flickering from the hellish fire playing on the move screen aided them somewhat. They wanted to erase every single trace of them ever being there, or having sex rather… That was when the Hylian's eyes stumbled upon a sky-blue box.

"_Aww! _You didn't a chance to eat your gummy bears!"

Ike, in the midst of buttoning up his blouse, snatched his head up, looking to the box.

"Eh? Oh… the bears. Let's eat them now. We still have some movie time left."

The mercenary nestled his bottom back into the cushioned seat. Link pecked his boyfriend's full lips as his buns settled comfortably in that large lap. Ike's arm coiled about his waist as his opposite hand reached into the box of gelatin goodies.

_This is it_, he thought to himself, _this is what I want._

The hero, slayer of the demon king, stood before a nameless body of water, assumedly in lament for his friends, his fallen comrades… Even after vanquishing the grand enslaver for humanity, he still could not find nor did he know the whereabouts of his most cherished people…

"He's cute…" Link playfully commented with a chortle. Ike simply rolled his eyes.

"_And so begins the journey of our troubled hero. But, unbeknownst to young Aran, it was just the beginning."_

A northward pan to the blazing sun, and then… black.

Credits began to slowly roll to the ceiling; the couples below filed out of the room, on their leisurely way as the lights relit the entire stadium.

"WHAT? It's over already?" Link blared.

"Looks like it, Hun."

The blondie's lips stuck out in sadness…

"Aw. Now we have to go back to the mansion…"

_Outside…_Link lead his lover out of the dimly-lit theatre by their threaded appendages, following the other couples out. He had a spring in his step, Ike—catching this—thought it was irresistibly adorable.

"Well that was a rather _lame _movie," said Link.

Ike let out a hoot of sexy laughter; he spun the shorter male around and slung him right into his chest, the man emitted an "Oomph~!" but giving up bright smiles all the while at his love. He felt his fingers dig into his back pockets, a nice grip on his firm buttocks. He liked doing that.

"And just how do you know that? You only saw the ending!"

"Well it certainly wasn't enough to keep me interested…" he darkly purred with a flick of his pink tongue, "…or satisfied."

"_Heh_… You're insatiable."

"Someone just couldn't wait till we got back to the mansion. Though I liked the spontaneity of it all. And the chance of someone catching us gave me a rush…! I would have never thought my lovely Ike would be so brazen… you weren't nearly as daring the first time we went here… 'Member that?"

Blushing, though not as visible due to the absence of light, the charming bluenette bedazzled his love with a hunk of a smile, reminiscing on that unforgettable evening.

"It was our first date. And mind you, I hadn't registered in my head yet that I was homosexual."

"And that's what made you so adorable that night! You were trembling—!"

"—I was not—!"

"—Oh yes you were, Ike! I held your hand and it was as jittery as I don't know what! I wanted to eat you up back then… You were so cute; you still are."

He hopped to the balls of his feet, laying his lips solidly on the mercenary's cheek, "I was determined to make you all mine, even if it meant going above and beyond… _that_, and turning you gay."

"But I'm only gay for you, my love."

"_You'd better be_, my blueberry muffin. _Now come an' give your gay lover some sugar_."

And Ike succumbed to his elfin companion sweeping him up into his strong arms and off his feet. Lips had never been so happy than they were that night.

"Oh! _Sirs! Good eve_—_well, more like morning, but anyhow…!_"

Link's right ear twitched at this familiar gentle voice. He switched his attention to the direction to this unpleasant disturbance, for he was sure of who interrupted his lovely spooning bout.

Aquamarines cut to the female cashier with the head of curly fries… or red snakes. Link still did not learn her name, but he couldn't give more of a care than he did to the dirt in the grooves of his boots. She flinched at the impact of the blonde's simmering orbs.

"Eh… Um…" she swished her eyes to the mercenary, "Ike, was it?"

"Yes, it's Ike."

"Yeah! Of course! How was your movie?"

Ike tooted his lips. He dragged his fingers into his maze of hair, his biceps rippling his skin.

"Oh… Uh… the movie? It was… Err… It was…"

"—It sucked. The movie _sucked. _But we had a good fuck in the back, so it wasn't a complete waste of our money."

Ike blanched at the Hylian's bluntness, and the cashier stood in her place, the clutch on her purse loosening.

Link caressed his exposed bicep. He didn't want to give her any leeway for further input, "Come, love. We're going to be a _mess _in the morning if we don't hurry back. Be safe, dear!"

Yanking him along the pavement, a smirking little man escorted his dumbfounded blueberry muffin.

"Link…! Don't you think that was giving away a little too much informa—_TION!_"

A hard slap to the ass sealed those lips.

"Hush. _Now come_."

The couple arrived at the manor at two in the morning. Link was tired out of his mind, clinging to his mate for support.

"_Ikeeee_… I don't _wanna_ fight tomorrow… _Less jus' sleep in_…"

Ike fished out a key to the main doors. Link continued to pout, conjuring more getaway ideas.

"Why don't we call in sick? That's worked before, remember?"

Ike lowered his hand away from the door, putting it to a different use: grasping the small of his love's back. Link had been pressed up so many times against the man's chest over the course of two full years, it felt as if their bodies had slightly altered shapes. They'd become two corresponding human puzzles…

"How about Peach Beach? Would you like to go there tomorrow?"

Sparkles littered Link's eyes, "_Wah? _Peach Beach? _Would I? _Ikey, that sounds wonderful—" His mind veered off, painting various and entertaining fantasies… _We could frolic in the water an' build sandcastles an' eat ice cream an' make love in the hot sand an'… "_—Wait. How're we gonna pull it off?"

"_Eh, _I'll just get Prince Marth to cover for us."

"Are you going to bribe him?" Link asked in curiosity.

Ike winked, "I have my ways…"

"_Excuse me?_"

He swiftly turned to open the door, twisting the key. Link's ears tipped with red. His dark brows clenched in an unfixable slant. "I have my ways"? That could mean a variety of things!

"_Oh no_, Ike Greil! You _will_ give me an answer on how you will go about doing this!"

Quietly did the Hylian spit at the mercenary. As they climbed the dark steps on their way to Link's shared dorm, the mercenary put some more thought into his formulated plan. It was very difficult with Link's hisses slicing his ears and clouding his cranium. Link resided on the second floor of the gargantuan manor, so he did not suffer for much longer. He reached out to clutch the glass knob, his intent to kindly open the door for his partner, but the outraged blonde swatted it away, using his entire body to barricade his door. He stepped up to the taller man, who could only laugh. One, at how short he was, and two, the jealous scowl on his face.

"You think this is funny? _Do I amuse you?_"

"No, baby, I—"

"—It seems to me as if I do! But if you don't start answering my questions we'll see who'll be laughing their cheeky ass on their way to the couch all next week—"

"—Link, _sweetheart_—"

"—Do you bat your lashes at him, too? Is that how you woo him? Do you let him touch you? You know how I feel about—!"

—Ike silenced the shorter male's chirping with a finger.

"…Link. Pipe down, honey. I bribe him with the cookies I bake, that's all. He goes nuts for those and you know it."

He peeled away his finger from the full lips. Link lowered his gaze, arguably shamed… He did know that… He could retort with why he was baking cookies for Marth and not him, but Ike's sweet touch to his cheek discouraged him of doing this.

"So calm down. _Now march your fine self inside and put on those pajamas that I like so much_."

Link's lips were roused into a smile—he knew what "pajamas" he was referring to—but then he blinked as his lover began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get more clothes to put in the dresser."

He was partially telling the truth.

_Ike's Dorm…_

Ike stepped into the shower, only taking him a total of five minutes to scrub himself silly in suds. He dried his body, then slipped on some shorts. Then, pushing back some folded garments and going a little deeper into that maple drawer, he pulled out a ring box, one of a lush, forest green. Peeking into the cube, he saw the glint of the silver band sitting proudly in the center. He felt tingles…

He had planned to run out of clothing just for this day. To be exact, he had been planning this for a year. He was working undercover to accumulate enough money to pay off a twenty-four carat white gold band… working himself to the bone. For his lover, and for their future together, which he had dreamed of the day they met. He loved everything about the blonde. He loved his go-getter attitude, his striking beauty—dangerous blue gems, prominent ears, cute nose and enticing lips—his admirable strength, his character… How he made him feel good.

What better way to deepen this growing love than to ask for his hand in marriage? Perhaps he wouldn't be too careless with the ring: it was of a much softer metal than the other options he was presented with. He could see him now… rubbing it all in the prince's face.

The premeditated words were engraved in his brain as was the plan in his head. He returned to the Hylian's dormitory, surprised to find him not in bed waiting for him in his getup. He clutched tightly onto the box.

"Babe? Where are you?"

"_In here_, baby," the blonde called from his bathroom, light flooding into the room from the crack underneath the door.

Ike smiled, tingly allover…

With a heart full of hope, a golden-embroidered dream hung in the clouds of his head, the mercenary started for the ivory door.

_This is it_, he thought to himself…

_This is what I want._

**The End**

* * *

I cannot write straight smut without an emotional ending. (Would you call it that?)

_Sue me!_

I guess that you could call the title a misnomer… I intended for it to be that way. -nods- I hope that this was sufficient. _I tried_… -lowers head- But I guess that is up to you, my dear reader.

Now, on to working on other things!

Your thoughts would be so very appreciated, as they always are!

_See you soon…?_

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


End file.
